A variety of jacks are known that allow a user to lift an object, such as a vehicle, off the ground for maintenance and other tasks requiring either access to the underside of the vehicle or release of the vehicle's weight from its wheels or other supporting structure. Jacks of different sizes, weights, actuating systems, and positioning features are known to accommodate various lifting applications.
Developments in materials and construction have allowed jacks to have a lower total weight. For example, jacks weighing less than sixty pounds, made of mostly aluminum, and rated for up to and exceeding two tons, have become popular for their convenience and capabilities, and can be readily lifted and carried by the user. While light enough to be lifted and carried, these prior art jacks can be awkward to lift and/or carry due to the combination of the weight distribution of the jack and the location and design of the carrying handles. Often, the placement of the handles causes substantial twisting and stress on the user's hand and wrist as the user attempts to compensate for the uneven weight distribution experienced while carrying the jack. It would thus be desirable to provide a jack with an ergonomically positioned handle to allow an individual to comfortably lift and carry the jack.